bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Conception Wiki
This is a wiki where you can express all sorts of ideas for the popular Flash game series Bloons! It's the first and central wiki of the Creative Wiki Union program! Whether it's an idea for a new type of Bloon, a new tower, a new agent, a new mechanic that affects gameplay, an idea for a new game in the series, or any crazy thing you can think of that's related to Bloons, it's acceptable! If you need anything, contact a conception master! ' We've had , and action=purge}} blog posts since July 2012 and in last 30 days. ' If you'd like to contribute, you'll need to or for a Wikia account. Once you've done that, simply type the name of your conception into the box below and click the button! width=70% buttonlabel=Create a new conception! If you are wondering if there is any fixed style of editing, the answer is NO! You can edit your conception in a completely free style, as long as it is readable! Since the Bloons series is currently focused on Bloons Tower Defense, we have the following categories you can contribute to here for that series: Bloons_Slider.png|Bloons|link=Category:Bloons|linktext=See and create more creative bloons to expand the bloons' army, which will in turn increase the challenge and variety of the future game! Towers_&_Agents_Slider.png|Towers & Agents|link=Category:Towers|linktext=See and create more powerful towers to strengthen your side of the war! C._Vampire.png|Blimps & Bosses|link=Category:M.O.A.B._Class_Bloons|linktext=See and create fearsome and outrageous blimps and bosses for the big challenges! Everyone loves great bosses! Items_Slider.png|Items|link=Category:Items|linktext=See and create new useful items to better support the monkeys' side in future games! And outside of the usual categories found on most other ideas wikis, we also have something better than that: things that can change the games themselves! Also, we support ideas for the original Bloons series! For these, you can look at: Crafting_Table.png|Gameplay Mechanics|link=Category:Gameplay_Mechanics|linktext=See and create new awesome gameplay mechanics to twist the future games to your likings! Skyblaster-in-level-3.png|Bloons 3|link=Category:Bloons_III_Conceptions|linktext=We accept conceptions for Bloons 3 too! Let's see what crazy conceptions you've got! Conception Tournament 3.1 has been started! Nominate conceptions at Thread:74660! Conception= *H.A.R.P.O.O.N. *Grenadier Monkey To see more featured conceptions, go here! |-|Joke conception= The Redundant Bloon is simply a Bloon that is redundant. But that's not all! It is also repetitive and stuff! It is redundant too! Oh, and was it mentioned that it is repetitive? Hey! We had a B.F.B. from BTD5 already! That's right, this is also a B.F.B. from BTD5, except when some graphics are glitching! The S.T.U.B. is a joke. To see more featured joke conceptions, go here or refresh this page with this link! Here's November's poll results: As you can see, most users on our wiki are conceptors. Keep up those conceptions, and we look forward to seeing more! FBGplus Chat Come chat in the Conception Lab and share your conceptions with other people! This Month's Poll Which club do you think is the most important on this wiki? Media Club (makes graphics, music, and animations) Administration Club (leads this wiki) Evaluation Club (critiques conceptions) Publicity Club (lets others know about this wiki) Wiki Software Club (adds features to this wiki and modifys the interface) Recent Blog and Forum Posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse